1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for organizing and coordinating combined aerosol and oral medications for treating sinusitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging has been developed for aiding the users of drugs to comply with administration. Dispensing apparatus associated with multiple day administrative drugs are typically directed to the administration of oral pills or capsules, or similar solid medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,080, for example, discloses a tray having individual compartments for pills which may contain a week's medication with indicia indicating the day of the week and the time of the day the medication is to be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,670 discloses another device comprising a support on which are located two different ingestible medical substances in a single dose form with an adjacent portion for instructional information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,819 discloses a covered pill tray of rectangular configuration having an array of open-topped compartments to hold a supply of medication arranged by the day and time of taking the medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,490 discloses a method and device for organizing, storing, instructing, and coordinating the combined use of aerosol and oral medications for the treatment of disorders including respiratory tract disorders such as rhinitis and asthma in order to reduce medication error and increase therapeutic compliance.
While the market place abounds with pill boxes and organizers for oral medications and while an organizational tool is presently available for a lay person to organize topical medications with oral medications, none of the prior art specifically claims a system for treating sinusitis.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that combines topical and oral modalities of treatment for sinusitis. What is further needed is a method for enhancing compliance of combined therapeutic regimens for treatment of sinusitis.